


Samezuka's Crossdresser

by PigeonPie4



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonPie4/pseuds/PigeonPie4
Summary: Jin Kennedy is an American transfer student. She gets accepted to Samezuka academy due to a translation error pertaining to her sex and is told she can stay on one condition; disguise herself as a boy. Not an issue for her, but rooming with the swim captain, Seijuro Mikoshiba, who is always in her business isn't easy. Not only does she have to keep her identity a secret, but she has to navigate high school while dealing with bullies and a crush on the notorious shark toothed swimmer, Rin Matsuoka. Will shit hit the fan? Or will she spend her entire high school life keeping to herself and staying hidden?
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Getting started

Jin stared out the window of the plane. From the outside, she looked like a teenaged boy with blue hair and an undercut. Her oversized hoodie covered her hands, leaving just the fingertips visible as they tapped endlessly on the window ledge of the plane. She’d tried sleeping but her thoughts were keeping her wide awake.  
It was just another day at work. She dealt with customers and prepped food, taking orders and washing dishes. In the midst of her six-hour shift, she got a phone call. Assuming it was just another customer calling in an order, Jin answered with a cheery voice. It only took a moment for her face to turn from cheerful, to confused, to stricken.  
There had been an accident. They were all dead; her mother, father, two brothers, and sister.  
Jin shook her head to get rid of the unwanted memories, but they still kept coming.  
The day of the funeral was bright and sunny, unlike the mood. Jin stood numbly next to her older sister and her husband as people filed down the line to offer condolences. The whole day was full of headaches and tears. At the end of it, her sister pulled her aside to offer her a room to stay after the house sold. Jin shook her head. They were expecting a baby soon and she didn’t want to intrude. Besides; she’d already decided she couldn’t stay where she was. There were too many memories.  
“Where will you stay?” Hana, her sister, asked.  
“Aunt Yuki said I could stay with her~”  
“She lives in Japan!”  
“I know.”  
“She has Ran and Ren, and Makoto. They don’t have room.”  
“I’m not planning on moving in with them. I’ll go to a boarding school or something nearby. That way I’ll be able to see them on weekends and stuff.”  
“Are you sure this isn’t just a way for you to go to Japan like you’ve always wanted?”  
Jin looked down. “I mean, I have always wanted to go, but… I just don’t want to be here anymore. I need a change.”  
“Fine. Just… know that if you want to come back, you’re always welcome to. Our doors are open.”  
“Thanks Hana,” Jin smiled half-heartedly. “But I think it’ll be a long time before I’m ready to come back.”  
“Just remember not to run from your feelings,” Hana told her.  
“What? Like you?” Jin playfully pushed her sister’s shoulder and laughed.  
Now she was on her way to Iwatobi, Japan. She’d enrolled in a school with a good arts program. She’d also seen something about a swim team, but that didn’t interest her much. Jin had been surprised when the school accepted her almost immediately after putting in an application. All the paperwork had been a headache, but she’d managed to get through it.  
One of her biggest worries was her Japanese. While she’d studied it for two years, her reading of the kanji was difficult and she could only pick out a handful of characters well. Her fluency in speaking however, was decent. She knew all the common phrases and how to hold a conversation, but there was still words she didn’t know.  
To pass the time, Jin decided to read up on her new school. Pulling up the website, she spent a lot of time going back and forth translating. Furrowing her brows, she pursed her lips and double-checked one of the sentences.  
That can’t be right… she thought. Must be a translation error.  
She put her phone down and sighed.  
Samezuka academy… here I come.

*

I’m finally here, Jin groaned internally.  
She stood in front of the school and sighed. Customs had been a bitch and jet lag was catching up to her. She hesitantly marched into the building and headed to the receptionist.  
“Uh…” Jin mentally thought through her sentence before attempting to open her mouth. “I’m the transfer student from America. Is this where I sign in?”  
The receptionist, a pretty, petite lady, looked up and smiled. “Yes, this is where you sign in. What’s your name?”  
“Jin. Kennedy Jin.”  
“Ah… here you go. I’ll need you to fill out these forms and then I can escort you to your room.”  
“Thank you,” Jin bowed.  
As she filled out the paperwork, Jin glanced up and around at the students loitering in the lobby. Something seemed off, but she couldn’t place it, so she shrugged and finished the forms, handing them back to the receptionist.  
“This way Kennedy-san.”  
“Thank you,” Jin picked up her bags and followed her.  
Down each hallway and corridor, the strange feeling grew until they stopped in front of a door. The receptionist handed a key and a file of papers to Jin and left. She opened the door and peered around. It was a shared room and it seemed someone else had already claimed the bottom bunk. And judging by the boxers thrown over the end of the bed, it was a boy. It finally clicked.  
“So, it WASN’T a translation error!” Jin dropped her bags. “This is a boys academy! I’ve got to speak to the dean immediately!”  
She started to turn around but stopped. “If it was a boys only academy… then why did they accept me?” She looked into the mirror and glared. Well… maybe it was because she looked like a boy. Especially wearing that oversized hoodie and her compression sports bra. “I thought it was co-ed.”  
It wasn’t that she didn’t like that she looked like a boy. She definitely felt more comfortable when she dressed like a boy and wore her binder, which was currently packed in her suitcase. She considered herself to be female, but preferred dressing as male sometimes. It made her feel more at ease around others, but she liked being a girl… It was complicated.  
Jin sighed. Maybe she should just pretend to be a boy. But what if she was found out? She did have a male room-mate after all. Either way, she decided to leave her things and head to the dean’s office. On the way there she realized all the students were indeed male.  
“Great…” she grumbled, “Now I’m going to have to find a new school.”  
She knocked gently three times on the dean’s door and waited. When there was no answer she tried again.  
“Come in!” a voice called.  
“Excuse me,” Jin bowed, “I’m looking for the dean.”  
“I am the dean,” the man stood up, “What can I do for you?”  
“I’m afraid there’s been an issue with the paperwork,” Jin replied, handing her papers to the dean.  
“What kind of issue?” he asked, looking down at the papers. “Ah! You’re our American transfer student! We’ve been looking forward to your arrival. Your grades have been excellent!”  
“Thank you, sir, but I’m afraid there’s been a mistake.”  
“What kind of mistake?” the dean asked, puzzled.  
“I’m a girl,” Jin blurted out, “But you accepted me. Isn’t that an issue?”  
“A… a girl?” the dean repeated slowly, eyeing Jin up and down. “But the paperwork said~ hold on a moment.”  
The portly old man sat down and began typing on his computer. Pulling up some documents his face went white.  
“Oh dear… I’m afraid we have made a mistake. The was an issue in the translation.”  
“What does that mean? Will I have to find a new school?” Jin bit her lip, “I was really looking forward to the arts program here.”  
“You’ve already paid the year in full~” the dean frowned.  
“I know.”  
“This is quite the predicament…” he sighed. “It would be quite the hassle for you to switch schools right now. Samezuka was looking at becoming co-ed, but the board hasn’t made a final decision yet.”  
“What am I going to do?” Jin wrung her hands. “I really wanted to come here.”  
“Well, I will discuss it with the board. Until then, you can stay but…”  
“But what?”  
“I have a condition,” the dean said.

*

Jin walked back to her room, relief in her chest. She could stay. At least until the board discussed everything. The only condition was that she had to pretend to be a boy.  
“Like that’ll be hard,” she chuckled.  
She ran a hand through her hair and opened the door to the room. Inside was a shirtless red-head. She would have blushed, but she was suddenly extremely self-conscious that her sweatshirt might not cover her enough. Besides, shirtless boys didn’t really phase her.  
“Oy, who’re you?” the red-head frowned.  
“Oh!” Jin snapped back to the present, “Kennedy Jin; I’m a transfer student. S-second year.”  
“You’re my roommate, eh? I’m Mikoshiba Seijuro, third year. I’m the captain of the swim team.”  
“Really? I heard the swim team is really good here,” Jin said politely.  
“It’s the best,” Seijuro puffed out his bare chest. “You should check it out sometime.”  
“Thanks for the offer,” Jin nodded. “I’ll be sure to.”  
“I was wondering whose stuff was in here,” Seijuro laughed as he gestured to Jin’s bags.  
“I’ll take care of those, sorry.”  
“You’re fine,” Seijuro waved his hand, “Did you get your schedule?”  
“I think so… here it is.” Jin held up her folder. “Ah… by the way, my Japanese isn’t very good, so if I mess up, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s all good,” Seijuro slung his arm around Jin’s shoulders, “My English sucks. Wanna hear?”  
“…sure?”  
Seijuro then launched into his impression of an American accent which had Jin rolling.  
“How was that?” Seijuro winked.  
“Um, good?” Jin wiped a tear from her eye. “But maybe don’t say “baby” every other word.”  
“I thought chicks liked when you called them baby?”  
“You were ordering a burger, not asking someone out,” Jin pointed out.  
“Close enough,” Seijuro shrugged, “Anyway, I’m heading to the pool for some laps. Tryouts for the team start tomorrow if you’re interested.”  
“Thanks,” Jin bowed and watched him leave.  
With a sigh, she opened her suitcase and cringed. Right on top lay a pair of lacy underwear. She hurriedly shoved it beneath her other clothes and unpacked her masculine clothing into the drawers, leaving her girly clothes in her suitcase, which she shoved under the bed.  
Deciding to take a quick shower while Seijuro was out, she gathered up her clothes and her binder. To her relief, the bathroom door locked. She then took a scalding shower and wrestled herself into the boob-squishing device. Once on she felt much better about her disguise. It was nearly four when she finished and Jin decided to take the bus to Aunt Yuki’s. She would be able to make it back before ten which was the curfew.  
She contemplated leaving a note for Seijuro, but thought better of it and elected to leave without writing one. The bus only ran part of the way to her aunt’s house, so she walked the remainder of it, huffing and puffing after walking up all the stairs. Once she was able to match the address to the house, she knocked timidly and waited.  
Jin heard a shuffling and the door opened. Her aunt’s smiling face could be seen.  
“Jin-chan!”  
“Hello, Aunt Yuki.”  
“Come in, come in,” Yuki waved her inside. “I was just finishing dinner.”  
“Oh, I just came for a visit,” Jin said, “I don’t need anything.”  
“Nonsense, you need food. MAKOTO!”  
“Yes?” his head poked out from the living room doorway.  
“Your cousin is here!”  
“Jin?” he raised his eyebrows, “Wow, you’ve gotten tall.”  
“It has been like three years since you last saw each other,” Aunt Yuki reminded him.  
“I’m sorry about your family,” Makoto said, “I wish I could have made it to the funeral.”  
“It’s okay,” Jin waved him away.  
The twins rushed into the room.  
“Ran, Ren, your cousin Jin is here.”  
“Hey,” Ran tugged on her sweatshirt.  
“Yeah?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be a girl?”  
Jin laughed, “Yeah, but it’s a long story.”  
“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.  
Jin explained her predicament over dinner. Aunt Yuki was both amused and worried, while Makoto was just plain worried.  
“You’re rooming with a boy?”  
“He doesn’t know I’m a girl,” Jin shrugged.  
“But what if he finds out? That would be bad. What if they kick you out of the school?”  
“I talked to the dean about it Makoto. It’ll be fine,” she said with more confidence than she felt.  
“Well, if you ever need anything, let me know,” Makoto told her.  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jin nodded. “But I have to head back now. Thank you for dinner aunt Yuki.”  
“No problem sweetheart,” she said, “Stay safe.”  
Jin waved and set off into the dusky air. As she grew smaller and smaller, Makoto turned to his American mother.  
“Mom; are you sure she’ll be okay?”  
“She’s always been different, that one,” Yuki said, “She’ll be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short; sorry!

Jin woke up to the sound of Seijuro slamming his dresser drawers shut. The sun was peeking through the curtains and making patterns on the carpeting.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Going for a run. Want to come?”  
“What time is it?”  
“Five forty-five,” he replied.  
“Like hell,” Jin pulled the covers over her head.  
“Your loss,” Seijuro laughed and shut the door behind him.  
Jin dozed off for another twenty minutes before she pushed herself up and stretched. Descending her ladder, she grabbed her clothes and stole into the bathroom to change. Splashing cold water on her face, she stared at her reflection. Frowning, she ran a hand through her hair and pulled it back into a little pony tail. Once she finished dressing in her uniform, she headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. She was in the middle of taking a sip from her orange juice when an arm was thrown over her shoulders and a voice boomed in her ears.  
“Good morning sleepy head!” Seijuro smiled.  
Jin choked on her juice and coughed.  
“Don’t *cough* do that *cough*!” she warned him.  
“Sorry man. Anyway; about the swim tryouts~”  
“I’m not joining, sorry.”  
“You should totally try out though,” Seijuro bugged her.  
“I’m not interested, but thanks.”  
“Well, if you change your mind, let me know,” he sighed and straightened.  
“I will. Thanks, Seijuro-senpai.”  
Seijuro sauntered off, leaving Jin to wipe up the juice she’d spit all over the table. 

*

The first few weeks of school were difficult for Jin. While she excelled in English and art class, her science and math classes gave her trouble. Seijuro was always busy with the swim team so he was unable to help her, so she struggled on her own. With lots of hard work, she got good grades. Jin joined the theatre club and worked on sewing costumes for them. The other tailors left her alone and talked among themselves. Jin felt ostracized but decided to stick with it. There were few things that gave her so much pride as seeing an actor wearing something she made. Most of the time she was alone, only joining the meetings when they needed to discuss what they needed. It was during one of the meetings with the theatre club that she was summoned to the dean’s office.  
“You wanted to see me, sir?”   
“Yes,” the dean replied, “I spoke with the board and they are not yet ready to sign off on the paperwork for Samezuka to be co-ed. However, I have convinced them to let you finish the year here so long as you continue to pretend to be a boy. This is due in a large part to you paying up front for all of your expenses.”  
“Thank you, sir,” Jin bowed and was excused.  
She practically skipped down the halls, her heart light as a feather. She didn’t have to worry about changing schools! Sure, it meant she had to continue cross dressing, but it wasn’t that bad.   
Jin was passing the locker rooms when she heard voices.  
Swim practice should be about over now, she thought.  
“Come on, Ai,” she heard a voice say, “We know you can do it.”  
Jin stopped. That tone of voice was familiar. It sounded like someone trying to wheedle something out of another person. She narrowed her eyes.  
“It’s not much. Just history and math homework.”  
“But I-I have my own to do,” she heard a high-pitched voice say.  
“So? You can do it, right?”  
The voices had started to sound menacing. Jin panicked.  
I can’t go in the boy’s locker room! She thought. But everyone thinks I’m a boy, so it doesn’t matter, right? Still, what if they’re naked? That would scar me for life!  
While she pondered these things, she inched closer to the locker rooms.  
“Come on Ai! You can do it for us.”  
“But I won’t have time for swim practice if I have to do your~ ow!”  
There was a cry from the locker rooms and Jin bolted in. A small, thin, silvery-haired boy was backed into the lockers and being menaced by two taller boys. One of them was grabbing the smaller boy’s arm with a tight grip.  
“Hey!” Jin called. “What are you doing?”  
They all turned to look at her. The boy on the right, who had brown hair, sneered.  
“If it isn’t the transfer student. What do you want?”  
“Leave him alone,” Jin said evenly, feeling nervous. Sweat had started to form on the back of her neck.  
“Stay out of this, pretty boy,” the other one said.  
“He said he didn’t want to do your homework. Let him go.”  
The silver-haired youngster was watching the whole exchange with wide eyes.   
“Aww, look at him trying to be all tough,” the brunet jeered.  
“Do I need to get the teachers?” Jin threatened.  
“You won’t be able to if we break your legs,” they laughed.  
“Try it,” Jin challenged, not at all thinking through the words pouring out of her mouth. “Come on.”  
The two boys lunged at her, one going for her face, the other for her stomach. Jin jumped to the side and kneed the second one in the face. His nose gushed blood and he reeled back, stunned. The brunet caught his balance and pulled back for another punch. Jin ducked under the punch and rammed her head into his stomach before pulling back and throwing an uppercut to his jaw. He fell back into the arms of the other who pushed him up again and they both launched forward. Jin blocked one of them with her arms, but the other grabbed her ponytail and yanked her to the floor. The first one pinned her down while the second held her arms. Blows rained down on Jin’s face while she struggled.   
“Hey!”   
A loud voice echoed through the locker room. The two boys disappeared in an instant, leaving Jin dizzy and disoriented. She sat up and wiped the blood from her nose.   
“Where’d they go?” she asked no one in particular.  
“M-matsuoka-senpai!” the small boy exclaimed.  
“Ai, what happened?”  
Jin turned to see a pair of toned legs clad in black and red jammers. She tilted her head to look up and saw a toned chest. Beyond that she couldn’t really see because her vision was fuzzy, but suddenly those legs were bending and she was staring into deep red eyes. She blinked, trying to clear some of the fuzz out of her brain.  
“Tsukino and Takemori were trying to get me to do their homework and wouldn’t leave me alone. Then he,” Ai pointed at Jin, “Came in and told them to stop. They got into a fight.”  
“I can see that. Are you okay?”  
Jin nodded, trying to tear her eyes away from the mesmerizing rubies in front of her.  
“Just… fuzzy,” she mumbled.  
“First fight?” he asked.  
“Yeah. First real fight, anyway…”  
“We should get you to the nurse,” Ai said, putting a hand on Jin’s shoulder.  
“I’m good,” Jin waved her hand, “Just give me a sec.”  
She switched to English as she touched her face. “Fuck! That hurts!”  
Ai looked confused while the redhead hid a smirk.  
“I’m gonna go back to my room,” Jin said and pushed herself up.  
“Th-thank you for helping me,” Ai bowed deeply.   
“No problem,” Jin laughed. “I couldn’t just let them bully you.”  
She waved to them on her way out, one hand stemming the flow of blood from her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I not sure how a school would handle a situation like Jin's so I'm taking an authors dramatic license for this story!


End file.
